Kingsaurus III
Kingsaurus III (キングザウルス三世 - Kingusaurusu) is a monster that appeared in the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. Kingsaurus III appeared in episode 4. Subtitle: Ancient Monster (古代怪獣 - Kodai Kaijū). The Return Of Ultraman Powers/Weapons *Horns: Kingsaurus III has three horns on his face strong enough to stab into the thick hides of Ultras such as Jack. **Barbs: Kingsaurus III has barbs on his horns, which activate automatically when touched like a jellyfish. *Burrowing: Kingsaurus III can burrow at medium speeds underground. *Energy Manipulation: Kingsaurus III can manipulate the energy within his body to perform the following attacks: **Blinding Flashes: Kingsaurus III can fire blue waves of energy that can repel or temporarily blind his foe **U-235 Beam: Kingsaurus III can fire a light red beam or energy from his mouth **Force Field: Kingsaurus III can create a Force field strong enough to stop the beams of Ultraman Jack. However it only surrounds/protects the front of Kingsaurus III and the top is left open. Weakness If the horns on Kingsaurus's are broken off, he becomes completely powerless. History Kingsaurus III was a dinosaur who survived the extinction and now feasts on nuclear energy and Uranium 235. Appearing in a mountain, it was quickly confronted by MAT and shot down Goh's Arrow 2 with its highly radioactive U-235 beam. Goh called upon Ultraman Jack and a fight ensued. Kingsaurus III's barrier quickly reflected all of Jack's attacks, even the Cinerama shot, said to be ten times more powerful than the Wide Shot. After the blocking, Kingsaurus advanced; using his horn beams to blind Jack while stabbing his knee and his waist. Finally, exhausted, Jack collapsed, and Kingsaurus III escaped through burrowing. In the hispital, Goh became horrified of the beast, and later escaped the hospital to train himself to jump over Kingsaurus III's barrier and attack it. After training several times with his brocken leg, he finally managed to learn the comet kick and was ready to put it in action. Meanwhile, MAT recieved a telegram signaling that Kingsaurus III appeared at a nuclear power factory. Goh soon followed and tried to jump over the beast's barrier. Failing, he called upon Ultraman. Jack looked at the monster that had defeated him. Calculation led him to conclude that all of Kingsaurus's powers came from his horns. Realizing that, Jack used Goh's jump to kick off kingsaurus III's horns. A short beating later, Jack used his Specium Ray to kill Kingsaurus III once and for all. Trivia *The reason for the "III" in Kingsaurus III's name is to signify that he is the 3rd generation of a king monster, succeeding after Red King and Eleking. *Kingsaurus III is one of the few monsters to actually defeat an Ultra in the first battle. *Kingsaurus III can be seen as one of the fingers on Beryudora's left hand even though he didn't physcally appear in the movie. *The head of Kingsaurus III was modified for the monster, Femigon. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Template Category:Videogame characters